Miss Sparklefingers - Anders in Drag
by Missbexiee
Summary: Inspired by a prompt on the kinkmeme: Anders is the Champion's mage by day and Kirkwall's most famous Drag Queen by night! Story is complete, flirty, and fluffy. Enjoy!


_More Dragon Age Kink! This is a story dedicated to a prompt on DA:Kinkmeme but I can't find that prompt anymore! So if you do come across it, feel free to link this story. Basically what it was: Anders is the Champion's mage by day and most famous Drag Queen by night. So may I introduce you to Drag Anders! :D_

_Hope you enjoy - please like comments/feedback at the end if you'd like. Thank you!_

* * *

"And now," the clapping of hands faded as the audience awaited the final act of the night. Smoke drifted onto the stage, almost unnaturally. Whispers dissipated amongst the crowd, this is who they came to see, this is who they wanted. The announcer began once more as they announced the famed woman, "Miss Sparklefingers!"

Cheers broke out amongst a few seated Templars. The brothel was open to all, but it was these "chantry" boys who took the most indulgence in the performances… the dances, the singing, none of it was sex per se - not everyone had vows but eliciting prostitutes might earn them a frown from their commander, and so they tended to frequent these shows.

Music began, a movable tempo. The Queen walked delicately, swaying her hips slightly as the candles dimmed somewhat magically around her. Her body was long and slender, the corset wound to give her a delicious shape. You could hardly even tell she was a he.

Her hair bounced as the girl picked up her flirty dance to the sound of the music, basking in the attention. She wiggled her fingers in a wave at several of the men pressing up against the stage. Feathers. It was her quirk. She flashed the large fans to the audience, the wide brimmed fluff fluttering like it was still attached to a bird's body.

She waved these, creating patterns in the air. Giving a peak of her leg before hiding it beneath large white wings. Flashing her taut back only a moment before turning the fan strategically. When both fans moved over her body one could hardly believe she wasn't naked beneath them.

The Anderfels native was exotic, pure, blond. Men drooled over her as she danced - smiling, flirting with people in the audience. She laughed gently, never too hoarsely as she slid into the audience, the music growing sultrier as she rode up against thighs, flashing her feathers in anxious delight.

Something livened in the Queen as she shimmied around the men, her lips wet with gloss, her lashes long with makeup. This was her home, on the stage - around those who adored her. Miss Sparklefingers was a character, a facade of the man beneath her… but it felt right - it made her feel alive. If any of them knew her true identity, she'd be as well as dead.

The drummer chose a beat as Miss Sparklefingers made her way back to the main stage, more than comfortable in the spotlight. Her hips moved accordingly as each slap on the drum was made. The feathers came up, circled around her, danced with her. The men were wild, begging her, praising her, throwing coins at her feet.

They all knew the song was ending. Soon Miss Sparklefingers would leave. Soon they would have to return to their duties, guarding mages, tending fields, crafting weapons. Soon Miss Sparklefingers would resume her identity. Soon it would be Anders once more, back to fighting amongst Hawke and his companions, back to healing, back to Justice.

But for a moment at least he was free - tonight she felt alive.

She blew kisses as the grand finale went into its full effect, the fans cooled her off as she brushed them expertly across her skin. More of her leg was showing now, thin but not without muscle. Her shoulders wiggled as she strode into the final piece of the dance. The piano softened, quite a contrast to the final note it would soon strike.

Miss Sparklefingers raised the feathers high, creating sparks with the edges of her fingertips. They made her glow. No one could tell she was using actual magic - it was simple enough to be a special effect. The lights dimmed as only the fading image of the woman's body was left in the darkened brothel.

She snuck off the stage, around the back and into the dressing room provided to the dancers - a rush of thrill still running her heart into overdrive. The other dancers acknowledged her. There had been hostilities at first, Miss Sparklefingers was not new to the stage, but she was new to the brothel… regardless most of the petty bickering left once the mage managed to enchant them with her grace, her charm, her dance.

Anders placed the feathers down, letting the high of energy pulse through him as he attempted only minor breaths to calm himself. He grabbed a towel and dabbed it in water, ready to bid farewell to his persona.

The door opened, a sly dwarf letting himself inside - a small, new elf screeched at the sight of a man but she was silenced with a familiar hush, this man was a normal face amongst the dancers. Varric's grin was wide as he nudged Anders' shoulder.

"Fifty sovereigns," the money was good - very good from all of this. Hawke kept them well-supplied but both the mage and the dwarf agreed a little extra wouldn't hurt either of them, "I'll take my share."

At the time it all began a fifty/fifty split seemed fair. But now Anders could bring in large sums of money - he was renowned. Travelers from Ferelden had heard of him, and a few people from Orlais could swear they'd seen him perform elsewhere.

Anders used his extra money exclusively for the clinic. People were becoming sicker, especially as the winter months approached. He would need to stockpile herbs. Sure, he could ask Hawke but that was something neither he nor the spirit inside enjoyed doing - charity was not something they actively sought.

"You danced nice, Blondie," Varric helped unpin a few strands of Anders' hair, the ones near the back were hard for him to reach.

Anders smiled as he dabbed away half his face, "Thanks… you don't think that one twirl was too much?"

"Did you hear the boys out there? They loved it," he began removing the jewelry from Anders' two ears - fine pearls… ones he had bought the mage in hopes of improving his performance. The adoring look on his face once he received them had been an added bonus.

Anders reached into his corset, removing hose, soft cloths and other such items. He stood and the dwarf reached up to help undo the corset strands, giving the mage a moment to breathe, "It's rather humorous my," he grunted as Varric tugged harshly on the tight top, "my most ravenous fans are Templars."

Varric chuckled, "Maybe they can smell the magic off of you?"

As the last tie was undone, Anders slid from his clothes and turned before the dwarf, signaling that he could handle the rest on his own. Varric sat back, he pretended to play with his rings instead of giving in to the distractions around him. Half naked women, more unclothed women… and a fully naked Anders.

The dwarf couldn't help himself as the mage bent over to slide down his hose. He had to bite his lip before commenting anything rash. Anders worked a moment on his groin, Varric's ears perked slightly - he knew exactly the type of sound such an act made. He relished in knowing where Anders' manhood was during the performance, he enjoyed listening for the pops his anatomy made when being forced around.

"Lovely work tonight, girls," Lusine entered the room. Her tone was not genuine, rather formulaic. She passed around specified amounts of coin to the others. Everyone knew Varric handled Anders' money, they went to him when they had problems with the mage. Some had even sought him out, asking where he got his supplies and how he dressed Anders up so prettily. But the dwarf never told secrets about himself and what he was capable of. Lusine looked around the room, "Reminder that we're having a charity auction tomorrow night girls, make sure you're ready!"

Varric outright laughed, "A brothel is doing a charity? Pray tell what for?"

Lusine cocked her hip as she watched the new addition to their "family" mock her, "It's for the homeless around here. Most of the girls who work the main room are without shelter and instead of having 'em sleep here, it'd be nice to see 'em better off."

"We'll do it-"

"-Anders is out."

The mage and the dwarf turned to one another, their morals conflicted. Anders was the first to protest the other's sentiment, "Varric, we must help them if we can. I'm sure no one would protest to seeing more of Miss Sparklefingers anyways."

Varric's brows raised, Anders didn't usually address him like this in front of others, "Well… tell Miss Sparklefingers I'm looking out for her best interests. I know certain people turn up to these things."

"Certain people?" Anders wasn't having it, Justice was entering his system since Anders' "me time" seemed to be over. If anyone would support the downtrodden it had to be the mage, "Miss Sparklefingers isn't beholden to anyone, she will dance and that is final."

The dwarf's eyes lowered into a glare as he stared at the defiant man, "What exactly will this charity involve anyways?"

Lusine turned back to the two bickering males, "It will be an auction. We can actually use Miss Sparklefingers if she is available. Each girl will be presented on stage and sold for an evening to a patron."

"Sold?" Varric stepped forward, practically pushing Anders behind him.

"Whoever buys the girl will have them for an evening, dinner, conversation...sex would have to be discussed between them but I'm sure most of the girls are open to it and it is for a good cause - helping your sisters and all."

"Sign me up, Lusine," Anders ignored the daggers from Varric, "I'll perform tomorrow."

* * *

"Well… that could have gone better," Hawke scratched the back of his head as blood dripped from his temple.

Anders walked to him quickly, "Andraste's tits, Hawke, yes it could have! Do you think anything through? Here," the mage pressed his hands onto Hawke's face, pumping healing magic into the broken skin.

"Alright, all in favor of never entering a cave again?" Isabela brushed off the dirt from her mostly-ruined outfit. They had been taken by surprise, bandits and spiders. It really shouldn't surprise them at this point, but they had been anticipating a peaceful trade deal.

Hawke smiled, "I'm surprised any of you even follow me around still," they each shared knowing glances with the man, he looked to Anders, the mage's face looking illuminated in the setting sun's light. But something else caught Hawke's eyes, "Anders, do you have nail polish on?"

Maker's breath. The mage recoiled quickly, almost tripping over the dwarf who had stepped in to defend the careless fool. Anders picked at the polish silently as everyone took a moment's pause.

"Anders," it was the pirate who spoke first, "it's okay to like girly things. You can paint your nails, put on makeup," it was meant to be a joke but it spoke more of truth as the mage listened, "You can even wear their knickers if it pleases your fancy."

The mage nodded peacefully, hoping to retreat quickly to the city. He had to get ready and the whole day of fighting made him hunger to resume his true self. Instead of the quiet, thoughtful mage - which was tiresome to keep up with - he longed to be Miss Sparklefingers, loud and flirty. Tonight would be fun as well, so long as a Templar didn't win his company.

Varric grabbed Anders' hand, pulling him down to his level while the other two walked away, "Miss Sparklefingers needs to be more careful in the future."

"I know," Anders cut back at him. Of course he knew… the polish just looked so pretty that it seemed a waste to chip off so soon, "I'll be more careful, don't worry. Do you have everything for the show that the Mistress might require?" Anders' smirk reached his ears as he blatantly propositioned the dwarf in regards to his persona.

Varric grinned back, "I do, in fact I may know of a dwarven buyer who would be interested in her tonight."

"Oh?" Anders looked away, trying to hide the flush of heat reaching his cheeks, "not from the Carta I hope."

"What show are you two gossiping about?" Isabela wheeled around and interrupted the pair, she was prepared to get answers.

"Nothing!" The mage was a terrible liar, Justice would hate him if he were good at it.

"Show?" Now Hawke had entered their private conversation. Varric looked at Anders in the eyes, willing him to calm down. The dwarf would handle this like he usually could.

"It's a little thing that Anders wants to see, some performance of mages in Tevinter… I was just explaining to him what it looked like from what a contact told me."

"Oh," Isabela didn't take down her guard completely but the dwarf was a good liar, "I thought you two were talking about the show down at the Rose tonight."

Hawke snorted, "Anders and Varric? At the Rose? Okay, maybe Varric but Anders hates how the prostitutes are all dolled up and submissive like that."

Varric grinned, "He hates it?"

Anders shot him a look.

"Yeah," Hawke turned to his mage companion, "Weren't you complaining the other day about how dumb the girls were? Dancing around and flaunting themselves when they could be doing something better. You said they were disgusting too, always in your clinic."

"Maybe the prostitutes but the dancers aren't that bad," Anders folded his arms, convincing none of them and only amusing Varric further.

"Are you interested in going to the show, Hawke?" Isabela grinned at the usually horny man. Their Champion pined after Anders, it was obvious, but he had also tried bedding most of his companions at one point or another.

Hawke smiled as he paused to seriously consider it, "Well, I'll have to see if anyone else needs help for tonight but maybe it could be fun."

"We can all go together!" Isabela clasped her hands together as she shared this thought with the boys.

"I'm busy," Varric waved her off, "Anders needs help with the mage underground tonight so I doubt he's coming either."

Anders looked up, realizing the conversation had turned to him, "Oh, hm? Um, yes?"

"Pity," the pirate began the walk back to Kirkwall, "one of these days we'll all get together though, promise me."

"Sure," the dwarf exchanged a look with the mage as they strode back into town.

* * *

Anders dipped his toe into the water before committing to full entry. They had been permitted to get ready in one of the guest rooms of the Rose, there was a fine bed, a vanity, and of course a fancy tub in the corner. Varric sat back on the bed as Anders heated the water himself, scrubbing off dried blood and healing little marks so he could be flawless for tonight.

"Have you thought about what dance you're going to do?" Varric fell back on the bed, letting his head hit the feathery pillows and relax - it had been a long day of fighting and walking.

"A little bit," Anders raised his arm to soap underneath. Varric watched him intently.

The dwarf picked himself up and stood, smiling at Anders, "Whatever you do, I'm sure it will be lovely, Blondie."

The mage dunked his head under the water, the splash left some of it stray on the floor. Anders brushed his hair around, removing sweat, dirt… he was going to be pretty tonight. Varric was leaning next to the tub with an open towel when Anders re-emerged.

With a natural movement he stepped into the dwarf's arms, allowing the fluffy fabric to encase him. It was cold outside of the water, and as he moved to sit in front of the vanity he left puddles on the ground due to the water running and dripping off of his body. Varric followed him to the chair, helping wipe off parts of his body as he sat.

He took a second towel and ran it into the mage's hair, rubbing it and trying to dry it. It sat in a tangled mess when he finally removed the fabric. Anders looked at him through the mirror, waiting for him to take care of him, get him ready.

"I'm excited for you tonight," he passed Anders his makeup as he started to run a comb through his hair.

"I'm excited to help the girls here, they deserve a little extra for all they've been through," he brushed the powder high on his cheekbones, highlighting his other features with different shades of the mixture. He softened what made him masculine, and emphasized what made him into a lady - he had become a master at painting himself into someone new.

"Of course," Varric mused as he moved over to the fire where a hot rod of metal waited for him, "none of those girls have been pampered like you have."

Anders smiled as he ran a brush dipped in red across his lips, "I am a rather lucky girl aren't I?"

The dwarf wrapped Anders' long hair in the heated metal, it hissed as the water was dried and a curl was left in return. It took the rogue only a few minutes, this routine was so familiar to them.

Anders admired himself in the mirror, big, bright eyes, subtle features, long curly hair. This is how he liked to look. He held his neck up high as Varric draped him in jewelry. Lengthy pearl necklaces, exquisite earrings lacquered in gold. The dwarf ran his hand possessively along the mage's frame, breathing onto his neck as he felt the flat expanse of his chest.

To his part, Anders leant back into the dwarf and glowed under the attention. Varric turned into his ear, whispering, "You are a very lucky girl… but lucky girls have to practice don't they?"

He nodded eagerly as he reached for a particular corset, it was white, ribbons ran across it and it had an attachable bustle that did wonders to his shape. Varric helped the corset onto his mage and wound the strings as best he could - having Anders hold onto the bedpost so as to get more shape and a thinner waist.

With that, she was ready, she was complete - she was Miss Sparklefingers.

"Sit in the chair," she smiled wickedly as she tried to go through the steps she had prepared in her mind. There was no music yet, that would complete the performance for later, but for now it would do - the dwarf would love it regardless.

And he was already in love, what man wouldn't enjoy a sneak peek of a dance that seemed reminiscent of a private performance for a favored customer? Anders waited for Varric's permission, it was only the polite thing to do, "When you're ready, sweetheart."

She moved slowly at first, swaying her hips and raising her arms delicately, "Ein rätselhafter Schimmer," she moved in front of her dwarf, using her long legs to lower on his lap as she played up her character, "Ein je ne sais-pas-quoi, liegt in den Augen immer bei einer schönen Frau."

Varric ran his hands up her hips with a smile as she continued to dance with the chair. Pushing herself on it and rising up and down on the dwarf in tune to the pretty song, "Doch wenn sich meine Augen bei einem vis-à-vis, ganz tief in seine saugen, was sprechen dann sie?"

Her leg rose up around Varric's head, landing on the chair behind him. Varric ran his hands on that fine appendage, feeling how smooth it was, as the other one rose up as well. Anders fell back holding his body steady with the strength he had wrapped around the chair. Easily she rose back up cupping the dwarf as she moved around the chair, wrapping her legs around him in various other manners.

"Männer umschwirr'n mich," the Queen threw her head back dancing with the words of the song, "Wie Motten um das Licht," she pulled at Varric's hair playfully, "Und wenn sie verbrennen, ja dafür kann ich nicht."

She moved around in front of Varric, no longer touching and forcing him to come to terms with the coldness of the room without the mage pressed against him. Miss Sparklefingers shimmied and stretched out her arms as her feet took a simple wilting pattern to the dance, still letting her body and hips move in suggesting sways, "Ich bin von Kopf bis Fuß auf Liebe eingestellt, Ich kann halt lieben nur und sonst gar nichts."

The Queen ended with a smirk and a suggestive pose, clinging to the bedpost with lust flickering in her eyes. It took the dwarf a moment, he swallowed the knot in his throat and closed his eyes - remembering the mage's hands, body, heat. He opened his eyes once more, finding his mage staring at him closely, "Come here."

She bid him, sitting on his lap, nuzzling into his shoulder as he showered her in gentle praises. He pet her curly hair, sliding his fingers across her smooth body. The Queen curled into him, playing with the long hairs on the dwarf's chest.

"Are you going to tell me what that song is about?"

Their voices were soft in the room, only the crackling from the fire making any noticeable noise, "It's a song in Anders… it had always been one of my favorites."

"Blondie," the dwarf raised a brow, "you're not explaining what those words meant."

She giggled, voice cracking only a moment as she resumed her gentle tone, "It's a love song: men flock around me, like moths around a flame, and if their wings burn I know I'm not to blame."

"They do flock around you, don't they… and they're nothing more than bugs to you?" Varric grunted as his mage took his hand in hers, "But you would be upset if I got burnt, right?"

"Of course I would," she played with his boxy fingers, even being born a man Anders' had always been slim, "I would be very upset… falling in love again, never wanted to, what am I to do?"

Varric looked at the mage, when all of this had started it was just another business opportunity - but it grew… it grew into so much more than just that. He wanted to keep her safe, he wanted her to be happy. He smiled down on that sweet face, for all the man underneath talked about being strong and fighting he was still gentle, still needed someone to care for him. Who could look at a face like that and not smile? Varric stroked back several loose strands, "Are you afraid to fall in love again?"

"Oh," she sat up a little bit, though the dwarf wouldn't really let her move too far, "no that's just the rest of the song… can't help it. She can't help falling in love again," she looked away and off into the distance, "it's just a song."

But perhaps it was more.

The fire was warm, Varric's arms were strong… she felt complete in her clothes. For a small moment she let herself give in. Justice was humming quietly, feeling sound as well. Her eyes fluttered as sleep, stress, everything overcame her. She felt Varric's arms tighten as she began to fall asleep in his arms.

There was a knock on the door, and an irritated voice, "We're beginning in a few minutes."

Varric shook his Queen gently, waking her though she had little time to actually sleep anyways. He took her hand, guiding her out the door like a gentleman. Nothing would happen to her, he was in charge of her well-being. The room was filled with faces, dirty old men, stuffy nobles, Templars, poor men just there to watch the show of women they could never have.

The dwarf held the mage closely as they moved behind the stage.

Both of them scanned the audience, a lot of regular faces as far as they could tell. A girl was already performing on stage, a routine involving a pole in the ground. The music changed, but never stopped - this was a lively event. Drinks were shared and finally shouts were made as they bid on the woman.

"Three sovereigns!"

"Five sovereigns!"

"Ten!"

The Queen sat on a free chair, she could see the audience and the the stage, though they would have to strain to see her. Varric stood near her, sometimes playing with her curls, sometimes fixing them. She was in her own world, practicing the song and the dance in her head.

"I'll give you twenty if that little sweet thing can do that on my ship for a night."

Both Varric and Anders recognized that voice immediately. Isabela was placing bid. Varric quickly moved to the audience area, finding Hawke and Fenris alone at a table behind the pirate. Their smiles were drunken and both looked to be in a flirtatious mood.

"Sold, Darkspawn Angel to the woman in the back."

"Shit."

He snaked his way back to Anders who was busy biting away nails. She looked at him with scared eyes, hoping Hawke of all people was not with Isabela. If he was he would never let Anders live it down, surely he would recognize the mage on the stage.

Varric wrapped an arm around her, "Shh, don't be scared. It's nothing to get stressed about, they're drunk - they won't recognize you… I promise."

She laughed nervously, "I am the Queen of stressing out aren't I?"

"Look, I'm going to go join them," he held her hand tight, giving it a good squeeze, "stay here, perform - do what you love. I'll make sure they keep drinking, they won't ruin this for you, I swear I promise. Okay?"

The mage looked up at him from the chair, eyes wide and bigger than normal with the makeup helping in that regard, "Alright, I trust you Varric."

Varric stuck to his promise, walking over to Hawke and crew. They turned and greeted him with smiles, "How are you all doing! I thought you weren't coming?"

"I thought you had business to handle too?" Hawke pointed, his eyes were swimming. Good, in Varric's mind Hawke being out of it was a very good thing.

"Well we worked it out… are you enjoying the show too?"

Isabela turned, "Of course we are! Fine ladies dancing on the stage what's not to like?"

The betting began once more for another girl. Fenris looked up at the girl on stage but turned away, back to his drink. Varric picked a mug off the table and stood beside Isabela, praying to the Stone, the ancestors, to Andraste - to anyone who would listen - that Anders would not be found out.

"And now, Miss Sparklefingers!"

Everyone who wasn't already standing was now on their feet to get a better look at the woman. She had been draped in a fancy feather boa before standing before the audience. Everything about her was delicate and refined today. Her arms moved slowly and with exquisite focus. The piano began as did a gentle fiddle that let her dance.

The men were enchanted by the foreign tongue. Miss Sparklefingers had a sweet voice that hit the notes like a children's fantasy character. She danced with a chair on the stage, throwing her long legs onto them, stretching out. Men attempted to feel her as she moved into the audience, wrapping herself onto richer nobles.

She flirted with one by leaning into his large belly, playing with the sack of gold on his belt as if she was going to take it - the audience adored it, laughing as she resumed her movements. Her eyes met Varric's in the audience, mouthing something suggestive in a different language. Those red lips parted perfectly and looked even prettier in a smile.

The song was a hit amongst the men, no one knew a word of what it meant but it made her exotic. She was special. Gorgeous, unique. How much would they pay for a night with Miss Sparklefingers?

She lowered herself onto the edge of the stage, kicking her legs up over one another and flashing her hips as she wiggled and played with her boa. The song ended and she kicked up her legs, rolling backwards seductively and giving just a little hint of how flexible she could be.

Lusine joined her, helping her stand by steadying her with a hand on the hip, "We'll start the bidding at five sovereigns."

"Twenty," a Templar stood up immediately, smiling in a cruel manner.

"Thirty," the noble who had had his gold played with laughed heartily as he rose the bag to show her.

"Fifty!" Another Templar, older, most likely spending a month's wages on one night.

People were slow to respond with a higher offer, and Varric could see the fear in Anders' eyes at being stuck with a Templar. He rose up, waving his hand, "Sixty sovereigns!"

The stage woman let out a sigh of relief, thanking Varric in her eyes. But it didn't last long.

Hawke stood, spilling his drink slightly, "I'll give you one hundred for her!"

Everyone turned to stare at the Champion. The man winked at the sweet, exotic girl. It reminded him of someone. A little bit like Anders. And if Anders wasn't interested in him, he might as well settle for the mage's twin.

Varric moved quickly, "One hundred and twenty!"

People turned. This had turned into a show of its own. Hawke leaned backwards before moving forward towards the woman, "One hundred and fifty."

She slunk back, trying to cover her face with the boa, praying he wouldn't recognize her.

Varric, moved quicker, joining Hawke in front of the stage, "I'll go to two hundred!"

Lusine's eyes sparkled with that offer, "Two hundred going once…"

"Three hundred!" Hawke laughed as everyone hushed in awe of the offer. Of course the Champion could afford such a price. Varric could, but how far would it set him back? He couldn't put anymore on it even as much as he wanted to.

Lusine waited a moment, everyone was silent. She grinned, "Sold! Sold for three hundred sovereigns!"

"Lucky bastard." The murmurs of complaint were loud as the less fortunate men stared on in envy. Hawke endured them and reached out his hand to help the woman off the stage. Maker, she was gorgeous.

Miss Sparklefinger's hips swayed, as she looked back at Varric with frantic eyes. Not only did Hawke probably assume she was a woman, but the moment he found out he would probably know immediately who he was dealing with. He led her to the back of the Rose, making sure she was well and comfortable.

"Where are you from anyways?" He asked, making sure she smiled just a little, "that song was so pretty but I didn't understand a word."

"It was Orleasian," perhaps she answered too quickly, but Hawke did step back a moment, realizing how nervous she seemed.

"What would you like to do, sweetheart?"

Varric was stalking back to the table where their companions sat - only to catch a whole eyeful of Hawke rubbing his hand on Anders' thigh. His blood ran cold. But Anders was a free man, wasn't he? He wasn't Varric's… they just relied on each other. This relationship was professional. And yet it set Varric's blood aflame (straight from shock to anger) as he watched Hawke grope the person he loved.

"We can do whatever you'd please, Messere," Anders was quiet, knowing full well he had signed up for this.

"There's a couple of free rooms upstairs… maybe you can do a little dance for me up there?" Hawke pressed in closer, "I can't believe I have you for a whole evening."

* * *

_Kind of ends on a cliffhanger :o Leave a comment/feedback message for this story if you'd like and thank you for taking the time to read it! :)_

_Link to the song Anders sang: __ watch?v=WI0DS9rfHQw or if that link is erased it's called Marlene Dietrich - Falling In Love Again: In German! Look it up it's beautiful._


End file.
